1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backwash system for a waste water treatment system, and to a method of treating and backwashing waste water from a waste water treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the treatment of domestic sewage and other waste water, it is known to employ a treatment tank into which the waste water is discharged. In the tank, the waste water is subjected to an aeration process in an aerobic treatment chamber, which causes bacterial colonies to grow rapidly in the aerobic treatment chamber. The thus-treated waste water then passes through a conical filter into a clarification chamber, while solids in the waste water to drop back from the clarification chamber into the aerobic treatment chamber. From the clarification chamber, treated effluent outflows to a disposal system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved backwash system and method which can be used for further treatment of the effluent and for recycling treated liquid from the effluent.